Essential hypertension (EHT; 1) is a paradigmatic, complex; and multifactorial condition. Genes that mediate EHT have therefore been difficult to isolate and characterize, requiring multiple lines of evidence to establish their roles in EHT pathogenesis.
In view of the wide range of disorders that are associated with hypertension, it would be desirable to identify compounds for the treatment or prevention of hypertension.